Stabilizing or oscillating chairs for use on boats and other craft, have been developed and utilized for many years, and various pivotable yoke or gimbal structures have been utilized or proposed to maintain a chair occupant in a level orientation or upright during pitching and rolling of a vehicle. Nevertheless, there is substantial need for an improved chair assembly of this general type which provides compactness, simplicity, and improved stability.
The following prior art references are known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 12,703 to Thomas (1855) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 14,890 to Thomas (1856) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 179,443 to Blair (1876) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,964 to Perego (1928) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,599 to Roberts-Horsfield (1956)